Data storage devices store digitally encoded information on discs. Heads, such as magnetoresistive, magneto-optical or inductive heads read data from or write to discs supported for rotation by a spindle assembly. The spindle assembly includes a hub portion and a spindle portion rotatable about the hub portion by a spindle motor. Discs are stacked on the spindle portion and secured to the spindle portion by a clamp. Spindle components including the clamp contribute to the profile height of the spindle assembly. In particular, prior clamps include a raised profile and are fastened with a screw or screws which increases the height or profile dimension of the spindle assembly. Reductions in form factor dimensions require lower profile heights for the spindle assembly and clamp. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.